ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 122 (17th April 1986)
Plot Dot tries to quit smoking and criticises Lofty for not doing the same. Lofty visits Michelle. Tony takes a load of wallpaper back to his flat to put up. Hannah sees the wallpaper and does not like it, but before she can tell Tony she dislikes it he has disappeared. Ethel reads Dot's palm once again on Bridge Street, with a crowd around her. DS Quick notices the crowd so Lofty comes to her aid again and tells the crowd that Kathy and Pete are giving away fruit and vegetables for free on their stall. Kathy and Pete find the whole thing amusing. Andy produces a star chart for him, Debbie and Naima to follow in order to keep the house tidy. In The Vic after closing hours, Ethel teaches Lofty how to read palms. Afterwards, he hears a noise, and goes to see what is going on. Sharon and Simon dress up as ghosts and scare him. The next morning, Lofty visits Dr. Legg and asks him is asthma is hereditary. Andy is not happy to see the house in a state because no one has stuck to the rota. A carpet salesman visits Lou and Pauline so they can decide on a new carpet for the house. Mary talks to Michelle about how she felt about Andy before they had their argument. Lou and Pauline decide on a carpet. Ethel cannot find any customers to read palms for. She goes to the launderette and finds a crowd - Lofty is giving palm readings in there, and has stolen her customers, including Dot. The carpet salesman goes to The Vic for a drink and uses a con which Ali hones in on. Sharon tells Kathy she thought she saw Den on her way home from school. Kathy lies to Sharon and says it must have been a doppelgänger. Andy has words with Debbie and Naima about their untidiness, but does not get the response he hoped for. Ali tries to learn the con trick from the carpet salesman but ends up losing money. He confronts the carpet salesman in front of everyone so Sharon breaks the argument up and kicks the carpet salesman out. Tony finishes putting up the wallpaper; Hannah then tells him she dislikes it so he will have to take it down. Lofty sees Michelle out of The Vic and the pair share a kiss and look forward to their future together. Cast Regular cast *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carpet Salesman - Anthony Jackson Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *This episode marks the eighth time Julia's Theme was used. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Lofty... you took your time, but you came through. I'm proud of you.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes